Being There
by Calie1
Summary: "Just when I thought I knew all the reasons I love you, you show up in my bed, on the other side of the country, knowing I need you without me even telling you."


Oliver sighed as the door swung shut behind him and welcomed the cool air of the hotel room and the darkness that he could hide in. For four days strait he had been working. Board meetings, business lunches, conference calls, business dinners...over and over again. Working at least ten hours out of the day and eating with the same people. The most enjoyable part of it all was coming back to his quiet hotel room and falling asleep in the dark to the TV.

His laptop and briefcase fell to the floor as he walked. His jacket was shed and thrown onto the sofa. He neared his bedroom and heard the TV, trying to remember as he slowed down his steps if he had turned it off that morning. Cautiously he pushed open the door and sighed, the corner of his mouth turning up in a soft smirk. "Dinner with the Kent's? I always knew you were to sneaky for your own good." Burrowed under his covers, the colored lights of the TV illuminating her face, was Chloe. She smiled up at him and the pull to crawl into bed with her was immediate.

"Maybe," she said with a smile and slid her palm under her face, re-situating herself slightly, "but at least it is for your benefit."

He chuckled softly and walked towards the bed. Stopping at the edge he leaned over, hands pressing into the mattress on either side of her body, and covered her lips with his own. The kiss was short and chaste, just a welcome. He was fine with that, there would be more to come. Her fingers touched his face softly as he pulled away.

"You need to shave mountain man."

Rolling his eyes he turned and sat on the bed. "That's only two days Chloe."

"Well you know how I hate brush burn on the inside of my thighs." He was leaning over, no doubt beginning to untie his shoes, and stopped. Biting her lip quickly, hoping to avoid laughing, she raised her eyebrows expectantly when he turned his head and his eyes met her, smirk on his face.

"Really? You think you're getting lucky tonight?"

"Oh I know I am." She wasn't put off my his snort, and when he turned away again to untie his shoes she let her smile fall, and deepen further into a frown. Before Oliver had left for his business trip he'd asked her to come along. Her response had been slightly chastising, reminding him that she couldn't just follow him around the world when he went out of town on business. Oliver was good at hiding things, but not from the people he cared about. Chloe could read him like an open book, and she realized almost immediately that her response had hurt him. It was when she talked to him the previous night, noted the tired, solemn tone in his voice that she realized two things. Chloe had willingly taken on the responsibility of girlfriend, all of it, which meant being there for him when he needed her, even if it wasn't always in the best interest of the rest of world. And second was that he was Oliver Queen, and sometimes she forgot what a toll Queen Industries took on him. They all shared the responsibilities of heroes and sidekicks, but they all didn't run a multi-billion dollar company by day. And as girlfriend and Watchtower it was her job to make sure it didn't get to him, get him down, and that's exactly what had happened. So with her face pinched with concern and her heart clenched with worry she'd jumped on the first plane out of Metropolis.

There was movement behind him and then he felt her against his back, breasts pressed against him and one hand sliding over his shoulder to settle on his chest and the other wrapping around his stomach. When her lips pressed against his neck he sighed, wanting to just sink into the warmth and comfort her body offered.

"I'm sorry I said no Ollie, I guess I thought if I went with you we were being selfish."

"We probably were." He admitted, but still grasped the hand on his chest gratefully.

"Maybe sometimes it could be seen that way. But I didn't know what it was going to be like for you." She squeezed her arms around him tighter and rested her head on his shoulder. "You know, if it's ever to much, just tell me."

He didn't have to though, she always figured it out on her own. And that's one of the things he loved about her. Chloe always knew what he needed. When he was down, stressed, angry, she always knew what it would take to get him back in the right place again. With a soft smile, that she couldn't even see, he brought her hand up and pressed his lips to the top of it. "Just when I thought I knew all the reasons I love you, you show up in my bed, on the other side of the country, knowing I need you without me even telling you."

Her her heart clenched at his words, and the only thing she found she could do to return his heartfelt words was bury her face in his neck, press a kiss against it, and whisper a short response. "I love you too."

When she said it, sometimes his breath still caught slightly, his heart seemed to stutter, because he'd known long before she did, and he had waited, with almost certainty for the ball to drop when she realized how deep he was already in with her. So to hear Chloe, admitting that her feelings were the same as his, months after they'd said the same words, he still found he was shocked. "Come on woman," he said and pressed another kiss to the top of her hand and reluctantly parted from her embrace to stand up. Dressed in only a t-shirt, she sat with her legs folded underneath her, looking up at him.

"What?" Chloe inquired with a teasing smirk, watching as Oliver unbuttoned his shirt. He stopped at the bottom and glanced up at her, eyebrow cocked and his own smirk plastered on his face.

After shedding himself of his shirt he stepped forward and leaned over, claiming her lips as he slid his arm around her waist and lowered his body, slowly forcing her back onto the bed. When her back was against the mattress, his body settled between her parted legs, slid his hand up her bare thigh, relieved to find her bare of shorts and panties. "Didn't you say something about getting lucky?"


End file.
